


shake off your troubled soul

by luminaryestuary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminaryestuary/pseuds/luminaryestuary
Summary: Their first time together is nothing like she'd ever expected it to be.--Please enjoy this 10-year-old drabble-fic I wrote after the first Iron Man movie, recently unearthed from the depths of my laptop.





	shake off your troubled soul

 

 

Their first time together is nothing like she’d ever expected it to be.

He kisses her before she turns to leave for the night, trapping her against the front door.

She doesn’t resist – how can she?

They don’t talk about it when he pulls away – they simply blink at each other, and then kiss again, and again.

They fumble around on the couch for a bit before silently retreating to his bedroom.

She lets him roll down her nylons; he lets her take off his shirt.

The pace is slow, and they bump limbs and teeth, grinning at one another and stifling giggles in the semi-darkness.

He ups the ante when his mouth finds its way down to her breasts, and suddenly she can’t think quite as clearly. The growing heat between her legs begins to make itself painfully obvious, and even though he can sometimes be utterly oblivious about the rest of the world, he notices immediately.

She discovers that he knows how to fuck but not how to make love; he subtly grinds his teeth in frustration when she tries to slow him down, and acts somewhat surprised when she takes the reigns and straddles him.

He’s always been full of dominance, but the fire in his eyes threatens to consume her when she gives him a small smirk, proceeds to drive him crazy by taking her slow, sweet time.

When she comes, it rolls through her slowly, and he lets her ride it out before artfully flipping her onto her back and growling low in her ear.

“My turn.”

He doesn’t waste a moment after that, pinning her arms above her head and leaving a dangerously dark mark on her neck.

The orgasm she experienced before is quickly drowned out by one that practically blinds her. It’s sharp and quick and sweet, like staccato notes tapped out on a piano.

His eyes are clouded with lust, but something else lingers there too.

He buries his face in her neck and says her name once, but it’s desperate and reverent at the same time. He finds release right then and the arc reactor implant glows a hot white.

He rolls off of her and they are quiet for a while, letting their hearts slow. He reaches over and holds her hand, stroking her palm with his thumb.

She feels blissful but full of doubt at the same time, and she hates it.

She doesn’t like to think that she’s just like the rest of them – another notch in the bedpost.

Finally, she summons the courage to speak.

The thoughts racing around in her head condense into one single word.

“Why?”

He watches her carefully for a few moments, and they seem like an eternity. Then he lifts her hand to his face and grazes her knuckles with his lips.

“I can’t live without you.”

His answer is succinct but she knows he means it.

It’s the Tony Stark version of “I love you”, and it makes her heart flutter in her chest.

She hopes he can’t feel her pulse jump.

 

* * *

 

In the morning he is still there, curled around her.

She lays still and contemplates things for a while, enjoying his warmth and playing idly with the edge of the pillowcase.

She half-expects some Twilight Zone version of herself to come walking into the room, complete with a dry-cleaned outfit and a stern expression.

He stirs beside her when she quietly giggles at the thought.

She meets his sleepy gaze, and he props himself up and kisses her, one hand twining through her hair to settle on the back of her neck.

As they kiss, she thinks back to the man he used to be and mentally starts to list everything she’s ever done for him.

Planned impromptu parties in foreign countries.

Shooed out his most desperate one-night stands.

Kept his multitude of appointments, no matter what time of day (or night).

Kicked his ass into gear despite his nasty stubborn streak.

He’s the world’s most demanding boss, but she’s always faithfully done her job and made sure that he had exactly what he needed.

She’s always loved him, and she wonders if he knows.

When they part for air, she presses a finger to his lips.

His eyebrows rise in question, and she says what she wants to say before she loses her nerve.

“I can’t live without you either, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i. Title is inspired by "Where the Heart Is" by Haevn. Wonderful song, really reminds me of Pepperony.  
> ii. So, I wrote this little drabble-fic on October 21st, 2008. I was 20 years old and a junior in college (I am now 30). I never posted it anywhere. My fandom experiences at the time still largely consisted of LiveJournal (LOL) so I guess you can say I'm pretty old!  
> iii. I've loved Tony and Pepper/Pepperony from the very first Iron Man movie. I always thought they had the most amazing chemistry. I was watching the first Iron Man again for the hell of it last night, and I was like "You know what? I should post that goddamn drabble-fic." Because guess what? At the time that I wrote it, they weren't together - but they ended up together, and my fic actually makes canon-sense. :)  
> iv. So I hope you guys all enjoy this TEN-YEAR-OLD Pepperony fic. I really enjoyed writing it, and then finding it again after all these years.


End file.
